


A Speedster and A Bunch of Skeletons

by TheFlash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst(kinda), Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, Past Pacifist Route, Reader Is Badass, SO MUCH FLUFF, Undertale Trash, there are many like these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/TheFlash
Summary: You are, yes, a speedster. It has been a hard time past years with your enemies, but you started fresh... At least you tried... And one day, some skeletons crash  into your living room,  with more problems with them than you can handle...WARNING! I rewrited the first chapter, because the creators said that I didn't ask permission for the Ocs, and they were right. I am truly sorry for that! Hope you can forgive me...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I now, there is so much of them, but , there is no speedster in them! Right...?  
> WARNİNG: İ will delete the oc's and replace them with Oc Caitlin and Cisco! Sorry for not asking permission.

You were sitting at the table, legs crossed, cards at your hand. The lady infront of you, was looking at her cards like she expected them to turn into something more useful. Heh he. You throw the cards at the table, smirking. No way she was going to beat that.

'Uh! I lose. Again. How suprized I am!'

'Heh, sorry sweetheart. Maybe next time.'

Soon Cisco came and said that the dinner was ready after that. But they began to argue because Cisco maid tacos. Again. So okay he was great, and funny and stuff but Cisco should improve his cooking. He was only making tacos.You exhale. You loved these dorks. You grab a cup of coffee from the kitchen, slowly walking to the living room. Suddenly you hear a loud bang, like something hit the floor, after that you hear Caitlin's scream. Your blood runs cold. Did it find you? God protects you all if it was here. You ran, lightning behind you. When you come to the living room, you try to prosses the scene in front of you. There are skeletons, literal skeletons in front of you. 

 

One of your guests, no, two of them, one dressed in a black battle body(?), black pants and a blood red scarf and the other, dressed in a black, fur neckd jacket, red t-shirt and black shorts, he has a golden tooth too you notice, tries to attack. Before they can even raise their hand, you raise your hand and trap them in to your magic.

'LET ME GO YOU FILTHY HUMAN! THE TERRIBLE AND GREAT PAPYRUS COMMANDS YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT!'

Wow. Someone is loud.. And you thought Cisco's fangirl cry was bad. You snort mentally. Anyways, back to the sceen.

With the snap of your fingers, you release them. The tall looses his balance. They don't attack you though. Good. You dont want things to get ugly.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER!'

Ha, so they're brothers.

'i didn't do anything bro. its his fault.'

He points out to a skeleton with blue hoodie.

'no, i'm not. i didn't start it. carrot sticks did it.'

He points out to another one with orange hoodie. 

'me? i didn't even go near it for, like, a month. it's clearly your fault sans.'

Sans? You raise a eyebrow. And they start arguing. You mentally groan. Cisco asks your permission with his eyes but you hold a finger to him with a smirk. He gets the message. 

'WILL YOU SHUT UP?!' 

You say. They suddenly stop and turn to look at you with fear on their, face? head? skull? Uh, whatever. 

'ALL OF YOU LINE UP IN SINGLE FILE! NOW!'

They line up so fast, you thought that they could reach your speed for a second. You clap your hands together and say,

'Now, care to explain us why there are alternate versions of skeletons in our living room please?'

You say in a sweet voice.

'i might answer that question.'

You and all others turn to the new voice. There is someone leaning against the door frame...


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we learn the readers past. If you are not familier with the show, dont try to understand because I dont think it would make sence. But for understanding the plot -yes I have one in my mind- look for the voice and the readers first meeting, and for Black Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For UltimateGamer101-ShadowFoxDemon27 and Optima_Chama
> 
> I am truly sorry and I appoligize -again- for not asking permission. I hope that you could forgive me. And I am honored by the fact that you visited my fic, tho its probably because of the fact that I literally stole your characters. But Im honored anyway.

Nonono. That wasn't the voice that should answer your question. Like all the others, you look at the new voice in the room,secretly hoping that wasn't him. But of course, fate didn't have mercy on you, like always...

White lightning behind you, you ran, and before anyone can process what was happening, you pin the voice to the wall.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, DOING HERE?!'

'Y/n, please let me e-explain!' He tried to speak, but that made you more angry. He had no right to be here!

'And what, make you ruin everything?! Again? Dont think so, Ink.' You say the last part like you were saying an enemies name.

The skeleton in front of you, you didn't now how, looked a lot paller, well than normal. You release him. But your hands are clenched in fists, and your eyes has lightnings in them. Of course everyone notices that. Before anyone can say anything, you turn to Caitlin and Cisco.

'I'm going to clear my head of. You now where to find me.' You say. And ran, like you always do.

~Third person View~

The tension in the room was so tick, if the edgy skeleton that tried to attack you could take out one of his knives, he was sure he could cut it.

'so... ink what was that all about?'

The blue hooded figure speak. You should all give him the credit though, he did what the others wouldn't dare to do.

Ink was looking at the floor, with sadness. He knew that you wouldn't take his appearing well, but he didn't knew that this would hurt him that much. He snap out of his thought with Sans' voice, still looking sad and guilty.

'I.. she... well, I think she should tell you the story...'

The awkward silence stretched, and they wondered who would speak first.

'Come on, lets find her.' Caitlin said at all.

They didn't now why, but they all obeyd her. So Caitlin and Cisco guide them through the big mansion. They didn't know where they were going. And they didn't care, they all just wanted to find you.

~Y/n View~

'Hey'

Thats all you could say at that moment. Your brain went numb, and there was a knot in your stomach, from remembering the past. You just did what you could, you visited your parents graves... two bouqets of white roses in your hands, you walk to them. Your 'back garden' was really big, to say at least. A really big pool, training area, stargazing area, and of course your little garden that had your parents greaves. They were in the middle of the little area, surrounded by different flowers. 

Walking up slowly, you try not to cry. You put down the flowers, and sit down. Leaning in to your mothers grave, you can't help but sigh. Another thing that should clear your head comes to your mind, and you close your eyes. 

I've got time to think about the beauty  
of a thousand variations  
Of the beating of a wing  
Of a hummingbird suspended  
in the aspic of the world  
Moving slower than molasses  
As I'm off to catch the girl  
Who's falling off the bridge

As you began to sing, you clear the dust out of there graves, remembering the past memories, tears fall down your cheeks.

And I'm there before she knows it  
I'll be gone before she sees me  
Got my hand around her waist  
I pull her back to safety  
By the time she knows what's happened  
There'll be someone else who needs me  
Cause time keeps dragging on

And on, and on, and on  
Time keeps dragging on

Of course, after you started singing the first part, people comes behind you, usually your sences are good, but at the moment, you don't notice...

I've got time to think about my past  
As I dodge between the bullets  
How my life was exating  
Before I got this way  
How long ago it was  
Now I never can explain  
by the clock that's on the tower  
Or the one that's in my brain

I'm there before you know it  
I'll be gone before you see me  
And I'd like to get to know you  
But you're talking much too slowly  
And I know you wanna thank me  
But I never stick around  
Cause time keeps dragging on  
And on, and on

And you say the time goes rushing by  
(but) It seems so slow to me  
And you see a blur around you fly  
But it takes too long  
It seems so slow to me

 

(How) I wish I'd never gone into my lab  
To experiment that night  
Before lightning flashed around me  
And time changed speed  
Now I've got to try to be so patient  
Till calamity will strike  
Because when things change in an instant  
It's almost fast enough for me

And I'll be there before you know it  
I'll be gone before you see me  
Do you think you can imagine  
Anything so lonely  
And I know you really like me  
But I never stick around  
Cause time keeps dragging on  
And on, and on, and on, and on

And you say the time goes  
(but) It seems so slow to me  
And you see a blur around you fly  
But it takes too long  
It seems so slow

And you say the time goes rushing by  
(but) It seems so slow to me  
You complain I'm gone before you blink your eye  
But it takes too long  
It seems so slow to me

And you say the time goes rushing by  
(but) It seems so slow to me  
And I want to be there when you laugh or cry  
But it takes too long  
And seems so slow to me

Time keeps dragging on... 

 

You finish the song with a whisper, and a few tears. You are so into thoughts, you don't even flinch when Caitlin puts her hand on your shoulder. You quickly wipe the tears, that they dont even notice, however when you stand up and look to the skeletons they notice that you had been cried.

'So... I guess you need answers ha?' You say with a smile.

When nobody answers you, you sigh and say, ' Come on.'

~Third Person View~

All of you were in the room, sitting in the awkward silence.

'SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THIS 'STORY' OF YOURS FILTHY HUMAN?' He makes air quotes at the word story and you raise an eyebrow at him.

'Well, I dont know where to start exactly...'

'start from the beginning kid.' The orrange hood says.

So you start, from the beggining of your mothers death. You tell them the red eyed figure that you thought murdered your mother, and how your father was arrested. All of them has a look of pity and sadness you notice. You continue how you moved in to Caitlin, and she smiles remembering the good past memories. After that, you tell them the particul accelerator explosion, and how it had afected you and the others. While mostly the Ink like ones seemed more interested of the fact that you had been doing an experiment, the tall ones were fascinated of the fact that you were struck by lightning.

'So after that, I noticed that I had super speed, so with the help of Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells, I started training.'

You tell them how you figured out that Dr. Wells was fake, and they were a little confused.

'so wait, the guy who trained you and saved your life was actually your enemy from the future?' The blue hood said.

You, Caitlin and Cisco all nod.

'huh.'

'After that, he made a propose to me. He said that if we send him back to the future, he would get out of our lives.'

So you tell them how you went back and saw your mothers death, and how you ruined Reverse Flash' plans, and of course how Eddie and Ronnie sacrifised themselves. Caitlin wiped her eyes with her sleeve at the mention of Ronnie, and you could do nothing but sigh. 

'The worm hole was actually was a bridge, that had connected the other universe, or how we call it Earth-2.'

You look to Ink with a crossed eyebrows. His bones rattles and he looks away.

'And thats when I met Ink. He was looking for his enemy when I went there.It was interesting to see a talking skeleton of course, but we saw much worse that that. We saw that he was a nice guy and we wanted to help him.So we teamed up. We said that we were gonna help him capture his enemy because we knew how difficult it could be. So after that he said that there was another speedster. Unlike me, he wasn't helping people, he used his power to torture them, kill them and things like that. His name was Zoom.'

'Wait sweetheart, was? What happened to him?' 

This time another skeleton talked. He weared black skinny jeans, white tshirt and a black jacket that had white fur. He had two cracks, the first one starting above his left eye, and the second belove his right eye. And you noticed that he had holes inside his hands. Interesting.

'I'm coming to there. You see, after we met Ink someone else come into our lives, Jay Garrick. He said that he lost his speed during his fight with Zoom, and unlike him he was a super hero. I didn't believe him, but soon after we run some tests, I started to trust him. But I was wrong.' 

You get up from the chair, and start walking around the room. 

'He wasn't Jay Garrick. He was a maniac named Hunter Zolomon. He lied to us, and used a time remenant to trick us. After that the brilliant Ink came up with an idea!'

You say sarcasticaly... Did the temperature just drop?

'He said that we could built a trap, and we could catch him. But we didn't cought him. Oh no we didn't cought him, instead we manage to get MY DAD KILLED!'

The skeletons looked at you with sadness. So thats why you didn't liked Ink. You were right to.

You sat to the chair you were previously sitting, and contiune. You tell them how you raced with Zoom, and how he turned it to that horrible being. Black Flash.

'We didn't saw him, until past week.'

Your eyes were looking at space, like you were recalling a past memorie.

'It was like looking to death int the eyes. Thare was no fear, no doubt, no life in those eyes.'

You scrool your sleeve up, and show them the long scar. 

'Even with fast healing, it was like this. That thing is the only being that could possibly kill me.'

You notice the tension and try to change the subject.

'Soooo, I literally told you my life story, but I still don't know your names. Care to tell me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a longass chapter right there. So in case you didn't get it, Black Flash was Zoom who had betrayed you. You turned him into Black Flash by using Speed force ghousts. Lets just say that they punished him, and made him a soulless husk.
> 
> Song used in this chapter: Jim's Big Ego- The Ballad of Barry Allen


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give skeletons there names and proporly introduce yourself.

'Care to tell me?'

 

You tried to seem casual, but you noticed the awkward tension too. You didnt even introduced yourself properly, but you told literal skeletons your life story after they crashed in your living room... Good job.

 

They looked at each other with slight worry. You do realize that they were alternate versions of themselves right? You dont get it and look beetween them.

 

'Uhh... you do realize that they are alternate versions of themselves right? They all have the same names...' Ink said.

 

Oh. OH. Now you now why didn't say anything. From the corner of your eye, you notice Cisco's excaited grin.

 

'Cisco, no.'

 

'Bu-but Y/n'

 

'Nooo'

 

'Y/n pleeaaasse?' He really wants too.

 

You sigh, maybe its not a bad idea.The skeletons look up at you questioningly, and you stand up.

 

'Fine.'

 

'Yusss.'

 

With the sway of your hand, a digital screen comes in front of you, and you began to type things. You are glad that you instald, scratch that, made this system. Yes, you made it because when it comes to computers you now none of them could keep up with you. Heh

 

You look up to the skeletons, who are looking at you like you were a genuies. You blush under the stare and avoid eye contact.

 

'We should give you nicknames' you glare to Cisco' but because Cisco is awful at them-'

 

'Hey!'

 

'I would do it instead.' you look at Ink ' So Ink... who is the original and what name are the universes.'

 

He points to two of the skeletons. The firts one is tall, and he wears somwthing that looks like an armor. He has a rectangular shaped hade and he is smiling at you with stars in his eyes. The other one is a little taller than you, and he has a lazy grin. He wears a baby blue hoodie with tshirt under it, also shorts and what happens to be... pink house slippers?

 

'These are Papyrus and Sans. Theyre universe is Undertale.'

 

He pont out to another pair of skeletons. The first one looks like Papyrus, but instead his outfit looks a lot more like Sans'. He wears an orange hoodie, shorts and sneakers. You also notice that he has a honey bottle in his pocket. The other one is like, he is Sans but he has a grey version of the Payrus' battle body, and a blue bandana. He also has stars in his eyes.

 

'Those two are Underswap' then he points out to the skeletons that tried to attack you 'those are Underfell.'

 

'And finally Echotale and Dancetale.' You look at the two pairs and eye them. The Echotale brothers are slightly different from others. They have holes in there hands, and two cracks in theyre faces. The tall one looks like Papyrus but he doesn't have a battle armor. Instead he wears a black lab coat and a sweater with pants. The other one is nothing like the others, and when he notices you eyeing him he winks at you. You blush a little but thankfully he doesn't notices because of the screen.

 

The last couple really does look like they liket to dance because Papyrus like one wears a dance cloth that reminds you of Latin dance, and the other one looks loke he likes hip-hop. After you noted all the information you write all of the names and with another sway you face the screen towards them.

 

'like it.'

 

'TRULY MAGNIFICENT!'

 

'Good job kitten.'

 

They all seem like they like it, except for the edgy Papyrus version.

 

'THAT IS NOT MEETING MY STANDARTS. CHANGE THAT BEFORE I SNAP YOUR PITIFUL NECK HUMAN.'

 

This guy was really getting on your nerves, but you wanted to teach him a lesson. So you write his name again he turnes red from emberrasment. 

 

' **WHO DO YO THINK YOU ARE?! HAVE DARE YOU GIVE ME A NAME LIKE THAT YOU PITIFUL CREATURE!'**

The others seems like they are a little scared but you dont budge. You cross your arms and say

 

'You said you didn't meet your standars, so I changed it, if you are not comfortable with it, then shut up.'

 

He looks so pissed that you think if you talk a little more, he will try to rip you to pieces. And he actually seems to like the idea, because he tries to grap his knife. But to notice its not there.

 

'Looking for these?' You say with a grin. Of course you saw that coming and took the knives away without him noticing it.

 

He seems to have notice your seriousness because he says nothing. Good.

 

'So what names do they have?' Caitlin asks. She couldn't see the screen, so you tell her instead.

 

'Ink has his name, and the originals have theyre own name too. Underswap Papyrus is Honey, and Sans is Blueberry. Underfell Papyrus is Edge and Sans is Red. Echotale Papyrus is Giant and Sans is G. And finally Dancetale Papyrus is Latin and Sans is Hip-hop.'

 

'So I think we should introduce ourselves maybe?'

 

'Oh yeah, sorry about that Cisco. Go ahead.'

 

'Okay, my name is Francisco Ramon, and I am Y/n's boyfriend.'

 

You smack him playfully at the ribs.

 

'Okay, okay sorry, no Im not his boyfriend, but Im his best friend. I am the tech guy and the drummer at our band, and I worked at STAR Labs before it closed.

 

'Go ahead Caitlin.'

 

'I am Caitlin Snow, and I am one of Y/n's best friends, we knew each other for so long, she is like a family to me. I also worked at STAR Labs before it closed bot now Im workint at MERCURY Labs instead. And Im the gitarist of our band. And I also have powers too, but I don't use them if its not an emergency.'

 

She looks at you and you nod.

 

'And I am Y/n, the girl that told her life story to random strangers.'

 

Cisco chuckes a bit and Caitlin giggles and you contuine.

 

'Cisco and Caitlin are living with me for a little bit with me now and I would like to say somethin.'

 

You stood up anglare at them and they seem to flinc.

 

' **If you ever hurt them, you will have a pretty bad time.'**

They all gulp at the tone of your voice but you get back to yourself.

 

'If you dont have any questiouns I think Im gonna head to kitchen.'

 

'MISS Y/N!'

 

'Yes Blueberry.'

 

'WHAT DO YOU DO FOR JOB?'

 

You didnt expected a question like that. You rub the back of your neck.

 

'I have a few...odd... jobs.'

 

'like?'said Honey raising a bonebrow.

 

'What about showing you?' You say with a smile, and they look each other. You run from the room and come to the living room again in different clothes. You are now wearing a lab coath and glasses.

 

'I am a part time scientist and professor.' You say and come with a new outfitt. This time you are wearing a red dress that comes to your knees and black highheels, with slight makeup.

 

'And a part time singer.' You come to the room with your usual clothing. 

 

'But the last one isn't a job done by many people.' You say. But before they can ask anything, an alarm rings on the walls, signialing for  crime.

 

'Heh. Your gonna see me on action.'

 

They look at you with confusen but you ignore them and look at Cisco instead.

 

'Who is it?' You ask in a serious tone.

 

'Captain Cold. He is at the Northwest bank at Dawson Street.' 

 

'Got it.'

 

You bolt out of the room, and come up with your suit. They all look at you, pure shock on there faces. Your suit is your own desigh, its white, with yellow lightning at the two sides. Its a two pice, the first a jacket like and the bottom trousers. They look like they are made from leather, and that showes it like its more badass. And of course, you have white boots, again looking like they are made from leather, and they have little lightnings on the sides of them. And at the center of your jacket is another yellow lightning. You had a mask at your eyes too. 

 

'Bye guys!' You say and you ran with white lightning behind you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second name you gave to Edge was Fluffybuns for the record.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one! Yeah I have no life...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any gramatical mistakes! Hope you enjoy~

~Third Person View~

 

The skeletons were in shock about what just happened. You said that you were a superhero, and ran off.They definetly needed an explanation...The Sans alikes had suspicion of you, but not because you had superspeed, but rather for your magic. Of course the first thing they did was to 'judge' you and your friends. This Caitlin girl had a soul of kindness, with slight perserverance, she had no LV or EXP so that was good but she had a crack in her soul, so that meant that she had suffered. Cisco had a soul of bravery with slight justice and had no LV or EXP either, and he seemed like a good guy.

 

But when it came to your soul, they couldn't see it. They couldn't see if you had LV or EXP and that was bothering them. Also, they wanted to see your soul colors, for totaly professional reasons of course...

 

Now, they say stand there, watching you battle with a man that had a dark blue furry coat and snow glasses. The gun in his hand shoot a laser like light, but from the nickname and his choice of clothing they figured that it was a 'cold' gun, as Cisco named it. They were looking at the really large tv, and from the looks of it the vision was from a security camera. Caitlin was looking at your health stats, while Cisco was giving you tactics and made comments.

 

'Okay, okay now, make Zeus move!' Cisco said.

 

'Are you sure? I don't think thats nececcary Cisco.' You said, and apperantly you had a bass system, because they all heard you like you were in the room.

 

'Oww come on, its been a week since someone shoved up, you must have gotten rusty at this point.'

 

The guys looked each other with question 'what the hell is Zeus move?' but then you speaked again.

 

'Okay fine, just because you had a point.'

 

The eyes that glued to the screen widened as you ran in circles around Captain Cold. You stop suddenly and throw a **litteral lightning**  at the man, and he flew to a nearby street light, falling unconsicious. HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?! You threw a lightning, how?!

 

And before they noticed that you were gone from the sceen, you came back again and stand behind Red.

 

'Boo.'

 

With a loud scream, he jumped at least 2 meters, and when he looked at you again, you noticed he had a red aura in one of his eyes.

 

'dont do that ever again ya hear me!'

 

You giggle and change your clothes in a FLASH, and come back later.

 

'WOWIE MISS Y/N! YOU WERE  AWESOME! BUT I MUST ASK, ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS?' Said Papyrus.

 

'Thank you Papyrus, and of course it is' suddenly your smile turned in to a smirk 'but I guess you could say' the others noticed your change and saw what you were gonna do.

 

'DONT YOU DARE!'

 

'I am...'

 

'MISS Y/N PLEASE DONT'

 

'Bad...'

 

'FOR THE LOVE OF TACOS PLEASE, NOOO'

 

'Bad to the bone' you say with a wink. Suddenly the clasic badum-tss echoes the room and they lost it.

 

'NOOOOOOOOO, THERE WAS ENOUGH PUNSTERS AROUND ME WHY SEND A NEW ONE?!'

 

'YOU ARE FILTHYER THAN I IMAGINED!'

 

'NYOHOHO OUR NEW FRIEND IS CARRUPTED!'

 

'Guys, Im so sorry' you say beetween laughs, wiping away a fake tear you contiune,' If I new you hated puns so much, I wouldn't make it. So for an apoligize, I will make anything you like to eat, though I dont know if you guys need to eat.'

 

'anything?'

 

'Yeah of course, anything, literally.'

 

'burgers.'

 

'fries.'

 

'hot dog.'

 

'Pizza.'

 

'SPAGEHTTI!'

 

'TACOS!'

 

'LASAGHNA!'

 

'Sandwich please.'

 

'DONUTS!'

 

'can you make chocalete cake?'

 

You were suprized by their choices because you said anything, but you didnt question it.

 

'Okay,if thats all everything, Im off to the kitchen. It could take possibly 5 or 10 minutes so suit yourself.'

 

'ten minutes? sweetheart thats impossible' says Red.

 

You gave him a smirk and ran to the kitchen. And after that he remembers that you had superspeed... Way to go numbskull.

 

~Y/n view~

 

After putting the cake to the oven, you start chopping vegetables for the salad. Slightly humming to yourself, you dont notice someone else entering the kitchen. 

 

'Hey kitten...'

 

You stop humming and turn around to find that G was there standing. One of his elboves was supporting him over, and he had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

'Hey G. Whats up.'

 

'The ceiling.'

 

You giggle shaking your head.

 

'Guess I walk in to that one heh?' You say and after dressing the salad, you wipe your hands to a towel and turn around, only to find him pinning you. You blush to his closeness and held the counter tightly.

 

'Uhh G-G...?'

 

'Say kitten do you always purr like that?' He says with a smirk.

 

He must have hurd your humming. You lean more to the counter and he leans more to you. So thats how he is gonna play ha?

 

 

'I don't do that to normal people. I only purr for special people.' You say.

 

Now who is the one thats blushing?

 

'Oh by the way G' you lean closer and he backs up slightly confused and flustered.

 

With one of your hands you start caresing his jaw, but suddenly, claws come up from beetween your fingers. They were blue, the same shade of your magic he notices. You put it under his chin. You knew this trick for a little while now and if he was gonna play dirty, you were too...

 

You lean closer to the part where his ears would be and say

 

'This kitten has claws...'

 

You say and back up. He has a huge grey blush and his jaw is oppened. His arms were not traping you anymore too.

 

'Careful,' you say and close his jaw 'we dont want you to attrackt flies, do we?' You say and give hi a wink. After that you ran to the living room, leaving a flusterated skeleton behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the dancer bros eat suggary things and G bros eat simple things. So yeah... BYE! *cries from embaressment*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros learn a little bit about you, and the affects that you cause on them...

~Y/n's View~

 

After teaching G a lesson that he won't forget, you ran back to the living room, and the sight makes you smile.

 

  Currently, Cisco, Latin , Blueberry and Fluf- sorry -  Edge was having a conversation about wich was the best of dishes. Cisco and Blueberry was saying that taco was the most amazing dish in the multiverse while the others disagreed. At the other side, Caitlin, Ink and Giant was having a conversation about micro-biology, and Sans, Hip-hop, Honey and Red were having a conversation that you could't hear... They seemed to stop when you runned  in tho. Strange...

 

'Guys!' They all look at you. 'Dinner is ready, come on.' 

 

'Y/n.' Cisco says.

 

'Yeah?'

 

'I dont think our kitchen table is big enough' he says with a smile.

 

'Then go to the garden, I'll set the table.' You say smiling back.

 

They all head to the garden while you ran back and forth. The skelebros looked suprized that you setted the table so fast(they were still forgetting that you had super speed),but when they see all the foods, they're smiles widens and there eyes shines, literally. They all have stars in there eyes. The sight makes you giggle. They try not to think that your voice is lovely, and look anywhere but you with a slight blush.You dont notice howewer and head to the table.

 

'Miss Y/n, thank you for your lovely hospitality.' Says Giant, while taking a seat.

 

You turn to him with a smile and bow a bit.'Its my pleasure. But, I do think we should eat now.' You say looking at the table.

 

And they all settle. The first seat is claimed by Edge, next to him is Red, Sans, Papyrus and G. Cisco and Caitlin are at the head of the table. Across  Edge is Ink, next to him is Hip-hop, Giant, you, Blueberry and finaly Latin. You look at the table and see if you had forget something. Oh! You forgot the drinks. You get up from your seat and quickly ran to the kitchen and gather the drinks. Ink ones mentioned that the Sans' had a condiment drinking habit, so you gather them all and ran back. They all look at you and the drinks in your hands. How did you now that?

 

'So I now you have a condiment love,' you say eyeing Sans' 'but I dont now wich one you all like.'

 

'ketchup.' Says Sans, and when he takes the bottle out of your hands, he kisses the bottle. You chuckle at his antics and he scratcs the back of his skull sheepishly.

 

'mustard' says Red. But he says this in a little irritaded tone. He clearly didn't like the attention you gave to Sans. You hand him the bottle, and he takes it with a smile and a slight nod.

 

'honey' says Honey. And when you hand him the bottle he takes it with a wink saying' thanks honey.' You blush a little and offer him a shy smile.

 

'mayonnaise' says Hip-hop. His hoodie is pulled over his head and you see he has a blush. He must be thinking that he is being a burden or something like that. You put a finger under his chin, and slightly tilt his head up. He shudders at the the touch and his blush darkennes. You offer him a kind smile and he pays back with a shaky one. 

 

Someone clears his throath and you look up to see its Giant. He looks at you with a brow bone raised.

 

'Y/n, I know that my brother doesn't drinks hot sauce' he says and  looks at the last bottle at your hands.' So I think we don't need it.'

 

'Who said it was for your brother.' you say tilting your head and pop the lid. They sockets widen more when you drink the hot sauce.

 

Cisco and Caitlin chuckes at their faces and Caitlin explains.

 

'Because she is a speedster, she needs more energy than any of us.' She says and they all look at her questioningly.

 

'She needs 6.4 times more energy than normal humans need during the day... And the hot sauce provides that with the spice.'

 

'Its so tasty, like, its like they took all the things I need in my life and bottled it!'  You say with a wide smile.

 

Everybody laughs a little at you and after that Cisco offers to eat. So with that all the skelebros eat different thing while commenting your cook. Edge says that its not good as his own lasaghna but it doesn't tastes bad. Because it was comming from Edge, you take that as a compliment and thank him. Papyrus says that this spaghetti 'meets his standarts' while Blueberry says the tacos are 'truly magnificient'. You eat in silence for a while, the only noises being the birds and the sound the wind makes.

 

Soon the comfortable silence breaks from Blueberry's question.

 

'MISS Y/N! CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?

 

'Yes Blueberry?'

 

'WHAT IS YOUR HERO NAME?'

 

You were taken back buy the sudden question, you didnt expect that. When you see his pleading eyes, you answer his question with a small pride in your eyes.

 

'It's **The Flash**. Or a.k.a. The White Lightning.' you say shrugging.

 

'THAT REALLY FITS YOU MISS Y/N! WHO GAVE YOU THE IDEA?' said Papyrus.

 

'Thank you Papyrus for the compliment.' He smiles wider. 'And the one who has given my name is Julian Albert.' You blush a little. ' He is one of my close friends.' You say looking at the table. 

 

They arch an bonebrow at that. Clearly he was a **close**  friend, if you are blushing like that... But why sudden rage consumes them, they only met you 2 or 3 hours ago! How can you have such an effect on them so suddenly?! I mean why do they even care... right?

 

'Oh and I have a question too.' Giant says.

 

You look up from table to him  'Shoot.'

 

'Why is your lightning white?'

 

 You look at Caitlin and Cisco for an affirmative nod. After they give you  reassuring nods,you smile and move your arm close to your face, like you wanted to look at the clock. After pressing a few buttons at the electronic screen another one of the blue digital screen comes up in front of you.

 

'My lightning being white is about me, and my soul trait.'

 

The Sans' lean closer to the table.

 

'Few of my friends, like Barry Allen and Jay Garrick has different lightnings.' You say and type a few thing at speed.

 

You, another guy who is at your age, an old man that has a helmet, one person that has covered his face and a... a thing comes up on screen. They are all running in slow motion, so everyone can see them. They all look at you expectingly and with a sigh you start explaning.

 

'This is Barry Allen, from Earth-1' You point at the man at your age.'His lightning is orange, as well his soul trait, and this is Jay Garrick from Earth-2' you point out to the old man' his lightning is yellow, and this is  Accelerated Man, we dont now who he is, but we now that his soul tait and his lightning is purple.'

 

'but thats impossible.' Says Red.

 

'only monsters souls are white.' Says Hip-hop.

 

'and 'sides, how do you know their soul traits?'

 

You were getting a little angry with this suspicion BS but you calmed yourself down.

 

'It's not impossible.' You say. 'I saw my soul when Ink first came.' They all look at Ink that had rainbow sweat beads on his skull.' And I know theyre soul traits, because I can saw them.' They all look at you with 'what?' expressions, but before anyone can comment it, one of your eyes glows an intense blue and you froze the time. 

 

Sans, G, Hip-hop, Red and Honey look around, only to saw that you froze the time. But when they look at you they all taken back. Your eyes were glowing blue, and like when they're eyes glowed, you had a fire like aura at them. Your hair was up with blue magic and they feel the anger in the air. They all gulp at sink.

 

'You now' you say closing your eyes 'next time you wanna check someones soul' they're eyes widen 'ask them first.' You say and open your eyes. There is no blue left in your eyes but there is pure anger.

 

'And to make somethings clear.' You say and they look at you.

 

'Never, ever lay a finger on my family, or else-'

 

They look at you with so much fear you chuckle darkly, and look at them in the eye.

 

' **You'l be dust in miliseconds.'** they are now shaking, so you know your threat worked. 

 

Everything starts to move after your threath.

 

'Well,' you say, in giving them all a bright smile ' I think I should show you your rooms!' You say, and moving back and forth, you clear all the things from the table and start your way through the path that leads to your house. They all rush to catch you, even the Sans', tho, they have one question in there mind ' what does your soul looks like?'.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Reader- Chans soul?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give the boys a tour, and something interesting happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna have an updating sheculde. I didn't plan it yet, put I think it would (could?) please you. I hope.

The boys had shock on their faces, but you didn't know why. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, you raise an eyebrow and look at them curiously.

 

'What?' 

 

'MISS Y/N HOW DID YOU PREPARED ROOMS FOR US? WE JUST GOT HERE. YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY KNEW THAT WE WOULD COME!' Papyrus says.

 

'Oh. Ooooh. Okay, okay now I got it.' You say smacking your forehead with your palm.

 

'I didn't know you would come. But I had guest rooms for everyone. I just need to set them up and clean them. Meanwhile you could stay in the two other rooms.' You say with a smile.

 

'But!' You say a little louder. 'I should give you a tour in the mansion. Just in case you got lost or something.' 

 

You show them the living room (wich they already know),the theater, the gym, the lab (wich the Sans' really liked and asked permission for using), the pool and many other places. You show them Caitlin and Cisco' room and tell them not to go in there unless they want. Lastly you show them the door that is locked. It can only be unlocked with your password and handprint, so they cant go in there even if they want to.They are pretty curious about it but they dont question it. For now at least.

 

'I believe thats all. Now, if you'll ex-' You say, only to cut off by Blueberry.

 

'Y/N YOU DIDN'T SHOW US YOUR ROOM!' 

 

'Oh, uhm I can show you if you want...?' You say. You dont know what their thoughts would be about your room honestly, and you dont really want to show off. 

 

They nod eagerly, and you came to a burch wood door, next to Caitlin's room. 

 

'So, uhm. Just... dont be suprized 'kay?' You say and open the door fully. Their jaws hang open and a blush forms on your cheeks. 

 

Their isn't a room exactly, its a library. The walls are filled with various kinds of books. It goes to the very **very high** ceiling, but there is obviously a gap at the top. The ceiling is glass, showing the brilliant red and orange sky. Their is a table and a comfortable chair at one of the corners, and a table lamp. 

 

'uhh, sweetheart we said we wanted to see yer room not a dumb library.' Says Red.

 

'First, it IS my room. Secondly, books are not dumb. I personaly, as you could see' you say gesturing the room ' I love them.'

 

'Miss Y/n I believe a room needs a bed, and a wardrobe at least.' Giant says. You groan at your hands before an idea pops at your mind. You shot your head up quickly (heh) and eye every one of the skeletons. Clearly uncomfortable by your stare they cough at their hands and some of them looks away rubbing their arms, bones? 

 

'Blueberry!' He looks up at you ' do you wanna fly?' 

 

'W-WHAT? OF COURSE I DO! BUT WHAT-' he was cut off because you suddenly scooping them to a hug. You walk back a bit and look at the now light blue skeleton.

 

'Hold on tight and dont let go kiddo.' You say with a wink. Before anyone can say anything you open your wings that are the same colour as your magic and make a dramatic launch. 

 

You laugh at their faces and Blueberry's scream, and fly to the top. You gently drop Blueberry and snicker while he holds his skull. He shakes his head and looks around. Their is a pile of books, a telescope, and a sleeping bag. He also notices a big red button, and force' him self to not push it. After seeing that there is things that you need in a room. He askes you how to get down. You smirk and create a slide down where the shocked skeletons are. Except Honey. He is looking really, really worried.  Blueberry beats you and slides first, after that you slide as well, and remove the slide. 

 

You turn to the skeletons and clap your hands together. 'Well,  now that Blueberry saw my 'room' we can move on to the garden.' You say and walk past them. ' There is a really cool thing I want to show you.'

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Soon, everybody is set on the beanbags and had hot chocolates on their hands. While Latin and Papyrus was bombarding you with questions like what will hapen, Blueberry was sitting at his brothers lap, protectively holded by him. He huffed in irritation, and you giggled at his facel look. He looked like a child that was saying he was old enough to go out. It was adorable. 

 

"So, guys, today there will be an event on the sky that hapens very rarely. So focus on the sky.' After that you settle as well and Giant comes next you.

 

'Miss Y/n, may I ask what will hapen?' You open your mouth to reply, only to cut by 'woah's.

 

The stars were bright as the sun, and the galaxy' could be seen. The stars were falling, and it looked like it was from a movie. 

 

The boys had stars in their eyes except for Giant and G, but they had awed struck expressions as well. You lean into your watch, and say

 

'Gideon, take a picture of. This moment is too precious.' With a fond smile. Too bad it wont last too long.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

The show is done, and all of them has sleepy faces. You ask them if they want their rooms or if they want to share it with their brother, and they politely say that they want their own rooms. After that, you put the Sans alikes (both Blueberry and Honey are in there) to the guest room that was facing to the garden, and the Papyrus' the opposite.  They had sleeping bags, so you hoped this temporary solution wouldn't cause any problems, and with that, they all get the best slewp they had in a long long time...

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

Sans is at the judgement hall, Chara is infront of them, holding a dusted knife. They dont want this. Not anymore. Please. They dont want to kill anymore. They dont want any blood in their hands. No. They refuse. They wont fight. They dont fight with this **dirty brother killer.**  Not anymore. They dont, wont do it.

 

They come closer, and he drops to his knees. This is the end. But... who is he kidding this time? He will die again. His brother will die again. Again and again. It never ends. It never will. She has that creepy smile and red eyes. They are Chara. There is no doubt. So... why isn't he dead yet? Chara never hesitated. So where is the cold knife in his bones? Where is that laugh they do whenever he dies? 

 

He look up and chokes on his thought. Chara has their knife in the air, and a a shocked expression on their face. They are not looking at him thought. They are looking at the hand that is in their stomach. There is a litiral hand in her stomach, and a figure behind them. The hand vibrates and they pull their hand back, and Chara falls to the floor. He is too shocked, he doesnt register the person pulling them up. He looks to them and his eye sockets turn more wide. (If thats possible.)

 

Its you.

 

 

You look at them with a sad smile and pull them in a hug.  He cant believe it. That, that never happened before! How did-

 

'Dont worry my friend, you will suffer no more.' You say and pull them out of the hug. He has tears in his sockets now. You kiss their forhead and they immeadtly blush. It could be a dream, but even imagining you kissing them is enough for him to blush. 

 

He looks at you one last time, and you smile at them and wipe a tear out of his eye... Thats when he wakes up.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time bonding with the boys, and a suprize afterwards.

Sans shot awake, and when he did, he hit his skull to something. Something hard. He opened his eyes to come face to face with Red. They both yelped and backed off, then processed what happened. They looked around, and sure enough everyone except Blueberry was up. Everyone looked angry, a bit sweaty, but most importantly confused.

 

'Nightmare?' Thet asked all, and sighed when they saw the soft nods of others.

 

Sans didn't want to say anything about you being in his dream, but G did.

 

'Did you guys saw Y/n too?' He said, and Sans, like all the others, looked shocked that they weren't the only one. 

 

'how did you-' started Honey, but was cut off by Caitlin's loud voice.

 

'You did what?!' She said, and everybody looked out of the window, where the voice came. Sure enough, there stood Caitlin glaring at you, who was at the horizantel bars pulling your self up with one arm, the other had a quantum physics book close to your face.You had a tank top that readed "I need some space" with a galaxy on it, and sweatpants with sport shoes.

 

They looked between Caitlin and you with curiousity, what **did** you do? In this short time they were here, they never heard Caitlin raise hear voice. It must be something big.

 

'You threatened them? Seriously?!' She said in anger.

 

Oh, so thats why. They looked at you, still doing push ups and reading your book. They were slightly irritaded of the fact that you were looking so calm. They wanted you to be shamed, or at least sorry. Feeling the death glare towards you, you switch your position where your upside down, and your feet is holding you. You put the book down, and continue to make push ups while answering Caitlin's question.

 

'Threatening would be to much. I simply warned them to not touch you and Cisco.' they all deadpanned at that like Caitlin.

 

'You said you would dust their brothers right?' She said in a bored tone, like you did that before.

 

'No. I said I would dust **them**. Not their brothers.'

 

'Why?'

 

'Because if I did, I couldve struck a nerve, and that wouldn't be pretty.'

 

'So saying that you would dust them is okay, but their brother is not. Is that it?' She said not believeing it.

 

'Precisely. I saw how their SOULS lit up whenever their brothers do something. Anything for that matter. They deeply care for their brother it looks like. If I want them to trust me, I wouldn't threathen their loved ones,instead, I would threathen a Boss monster that is clearly capable of kicking my ass.' You say smiling widely.

 

That was... unexpected to say atleast. You didn't threathen their brothers because of their love for each other. They feel a deep respect and wonder in their SOULS as they look at you. You threathen them for your loved ones, but respecting boundries at the same time. Kind of...

 

You shifted to another position. This time you were pushing your self up with one arm while your legs were in the air. They were impressed by your strength but then, it shouldn't be that hard when you have muscles like those. They saw other female humans with muscles before, but they looked ugly on them. But it didn't look ugly on you.

 

Huh.

 

Caitlin, clearly not impressed, clears her throath and begans to type things on her tablet.

 

'Are you gonna just stand there or are we gonna train.' She said, and you stop, fliping in mid air and landing on your feet. 

 

'Sure Cait. How much this time?'

 

'5 should be enough.'

 

'Weapon?'

 

'Hmm. Imma' give them side blades.' She said, not looking at you.

 

'Side blades? I didn't do that in a while. What weapon should I choose?'

 

'The staff.'

 

You nod your head in aggreament, while the skeletons look at you curiously. Weapons, blades? What kind of training was that?

 

'I should probably take my shirt of tho. If your gonna give them blades I dont want it to get ripped.' You say, and began pulling the shirt off. Red's face lits up, while the others blush furiously. It's the second day they met you, and they were seeing you shirtles. Oh boy. Of course, there was the option to **not** look, but they ignored it. They wanted to watch you training. That was the only reason. Totaly that.

 

 

You pull your shirt off, and the boys' jaws hang open. 

 

Holy.

 

Asgore.

 

You have ABS. Not too much but... Damn that looks hot. Red is practicly drooling right now, while the others eyelights are gone.

 

 

You start to draw something in the air with your fingers, and snap them when you think they are good to go. A staff forms in the air, blue like your magic. It shines like its made of metal, adding more beautie to the weapon. Caitlin presses a final button, and soon enough 5 men like silhouette forms in front of you. You take the staff on your back, around your neck, and your arms over it. You smirk a little at the really smug looking Caitlin.

 

'You know you can't beat me right. There is a reason a trained with an assasian.' 

 

'Oh come on. Sarah doesn't kill anymore, and you aren't that good. Besides, you can't use your speed, so I doubt you could beat me.'

 

' 'Kay then. But dont go too rough on me. I got a **skeleton**  of work today. I don' wanna hurt myself.'

 

Caitlin scrunches her face at the pun, and then looks at you.

 

'That was bad. Like really bad.'

 

'Oh come on. I think they're preety **humerus.'**  You say winking.

 

'Y/n stop.'

 

'Oh **stars.** You want some **space,** dont you? I can  **galax-see** what I'm doing to you.' You say holding your shirt. Caitlin's eye starts to twitch, and you say the final blow.

 

'But admit it they were pretty **sans-ational**.' You say finger gunning her. Caitlin deadpans and presses multiple buttons again, and without a warning the shadows launch at you.

 

The boys watch the battle curiously, admiring the way you fight. Your movements were not sharp, but it was like you did it all before. A lot of times. You hit the final punch to the last shadow, and your staff dissapears. You focus, and bring your middle finger and pointing finger close to your face. You close your eyes and when you reoppen them, the boys see those familiar white lightnings in them.  You began to do circiliar motions with one pair, while other pair is at the air. 

 

Soon, storm clouds began forming, and lightning comes down right at the pair of fingers in the air. It goes inside you, and comes out throught the other pair of fingers diracted to the shadows. The lightning hits them, leaving nothing behind.

 

You hold the pair of fingers aimed to the shadows close to your mouth, and blow some air, and say the most hottest words they heard in their life time.

 

'Get dunked on.'

 

That did it. Their nose' are bleeding. Good job. You made magical skeletons nose bleed. 

 

Blueberry' shriek when he sawed his brother and new friends blushing and nose bleeding was loud. Like REALLY LOUD.

 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

After the *ahem* ... 'incident' they all make sure they are not blushing or anything, they all head to their brothers room, and wake them up as well. 

 

They found the table already made, with french toast, eggs, beacons, and many more. After eating their meals, you all start to chat, and ask questions to each other.

 

'It snowed in the underground?' Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow.

 

'YES! AND THE PLACE IT SNOWED CALLED SNOWDIN!' Papyrus said, happy they're new friend was asking questions to him.

 

'Thats a pretty accurate name.' You say smiling.

 

'SNOWDIN WAS WHERE ME MY BROTHER STAYED! EVERYDAY, A RECALIBRATED MY PUZZLES THAT I HAD SET UP TO CAPTURE HUMANS!' He says proudly.

 

' You like puzzles?' Cisco asks.

 

'OF COURSE! I AM PRETTY GOOD AT THEM TOO!'

 

'WHAT?!' Blueberry shouts.

 

'YOU? GOOD? IN PUZZLES? YOU CAN'T EVEN REACH MY LEVEL IN THOSE I BET! NOBODY IS AS MAGNEFICENT AS ME! MWEH HEH HE!'

 

'GASP!' Papyrus actually says gasp 'NO ONE IS BETTER IN PUZZLES THAN ME!'

 

' HMMF. YOU PEASANTS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!'

 

'THE GREAT LATIN COULD EASELY BEAT YOU ALL WITH IN MINUTES!'

 

The argument continues like this but when Edge actually tries to stand up, you whisle rather loudly, stoping Edge and the argument on tracks. 

 

'I think we can solve this.' You say and get up. You come back with a bunch of rubics cubes in seconds, and hand them over to Papyrus, Blueberry, Edge, Giant and Latin. They look at the cube in wonder and you can't help but giggle.

 

'Your goal is to gather all of the same colors in one side.' You say and pick Papyrus' cube. You make it in seconds thanks to your speed, and all of them except Edge- he tries not to look immpressed- looks at you with pure awe in their eyesockets. You blush a little and rub your neck awkwardly. You mess the cube up again, and hand it to Papyrus.

 

'May the best Puzzle Crafter wins!' You say in a cheery voice, and they all start to mess with the cube.

 

There is utter concentration on their skulls as they try to solve the puzzle, but soon the silence was ruined by Edge.

 

'I DID IT! NYAH HAH HAH! YOU DIMWITS! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE AGAINS **ME**?' He says holding the rubics cube.

 

'Actually' Cisco intervenes ' Giant made it first.' 

 

' **WHAT?!'** says everybody and turns to Giant, who is drinking his cup of tea. He looks calm, but you can see the green blush forming on his cheek bones. Sure enough, he has the rubics cube infront of him, completely made. 

 

 

The guys finds out that Edge' screech is worse than Blueberry' that day.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

 

After Edge trying to kill Giant-witch wasn't considered weird at this point- you all head up inside. While the Sans' tried to solve the cube, Cisco offers to watch movies in the theater. They settle in while you grab snacks, and in the blink of an eye, they found giant popcorn bowls and drinks besides them. 

 

'so' Sans says ' wha' do we watch?'

 

'Classics!'

 

'Modern ones!'

 

Cisco and Caitlin says in the same time, and they both glare each other.

 

'They should watch the classics first.' Caitlin said.

 

'But they should know pop culture references!' 

 

'Nonsense!'

 

'Yourse not much sense either!'

 

'What?! How dare you! I have to say Cisco-'

 

"Guys" you butt in when they are practicly at each others throat " I think we can find where they are both" you took a CD out of your pocket and show them. Their eyes shine brighter, while the others eye it curiously. "I propose...." dramatic wait " Star Wars!"

 

~-~-~-~-

 

The boys loved the film. Especialy the Sans'. It seemed that they had a deep interest in space. They began to ask questions to you or the others, and you answered them patientally. Besides sayin 'WHAT?!' to the legendary 'I am your father.' scene, they were quiet at the first film. You noticed that the more yo go, the deeper they began to stuck to the movies. It made you smile. Suddenly, a bright idea came into your mind, and you began to get up. 

 

"MISS Y/N WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Blueberry said, and the others turn to you as well.

 

"No where Blue. Just an idea come to my mind. I'll be right back."

 

They didn't pray, and you were glad they didn't. This was gonna be a suprise.

 

~-~-~-~-~

 

You came back when the movies finished. Latin and Papyrus were crying, (or you thought, it was orange liquid pouring from their eye sockets) and the others were in the verge of tears. 

 

"Guys" you asked worriedly " what happened? Why are you crying?"

 

"CRYING? SNIFF" Latin actually said that "WHO'S CRYING?" he says looking away from you.

 

"H-HE K-KILLED HIS OWN FATHER! HE KILLED HANS SOLO!" Blueberry cried.

 

"Yeah but-" you say smiling, 

 

"He killed Hans Solo" they say in sync, giving you deadpans, and you try not to snicker.

 

"AND THEIR IS NO OTHER MOVIES! WHAT TORTURE IS THIS?!" Edge shouted. 

 

You hug the crying Papyrus tightly, giving a peck on his skull. He instantly blushes a sweet orange, but you miss that, like you missed the angry glares to Papyrus. 

 

"I think that is enough movies for one day boys. Come on, it's pretty late, and I wanna show you your new rooms."

 

~-~-~-~-

 

You came to the second floor, witch had 10 room that had the boys names, and three empty ones. The order was; Sans, Papyrus, Edge, Red, Honey, Blueberry, G, Giant, Latin and Hip-hop. Before they could go into the rooms, you clear you throath to get their attantion. They all look at you, and you shift a bit.

 

"I... need to tell some rules. First, If you need anything, and I mean anything, tell it to me, Caitlin or Cisco. Second, no laying a finger on Caitlin or Cisco. This is the only rule that you can't broke. And if you brake this rule, a few of your ribs would be broken too." You say in a sweet smile. 

 

"Third, no fighting in the house unless its with me, oh, and you cant go to Caitlin or Cisco' room, and the room that is locked. And thats all!" You say and clap your hands together. "Now go inside and see if the clothes are fitting you. I'll see you in the morning!" You say and turn around.

 

'Wait!' Giant says, but you were already gone, leaving a little spark.

 

'How did she get our sizes?' He asked, still looking at the spot you were.

 

 

~-~-~-~-

 

They all go inside at the same time, and look around. Nothing weird or unusual; a bed, wardrobe, desk and a nightstand. They all look in the wardrobe, and saw different clothes. They change into shorts and tank top, suprized it fitted them. Looking around, they saw two things that cought their eyes. A computer and a phone. Next to it, a paper was siting there, their name on it. They picked it up and read it.

 

'Don't worry about cant using the phone. It's made by me, so you can use it without scratching the screen or stuff. The computer is also made by me. You can do things, but if someone tries to hack it, they cant. You can shop online if you want, but you have a budget. Dont forget about that. Sleep tight.'

 

W-wha? Why did you... Why did you even do that? Why were you helping them? That was a question they should ask in the morning. Now was sleeping time. They all start heading to the bed, but turn around taps their shoulder. They turn around, suprized there was no one there. When they turn to bed tho, they were even more suprized to found another card there. They pick up the card and re-read it again.

 

'Sometimes all you need is a little spark.' It read, and they grew curious. They were more curious from the note at the back.

 

'Flick the switch at your nightstand.' They look at their nightstand, and sure enough, there was a little light switch. They waited, waited and... What.. is that little thing on the ceiling? Thre is another one, and another, and they look like... stars! In a couple of seconds, their room transformed into a galaxy. Comets, stars, planets and many, many more. They try to touch a star, so they climb to their bed. They jerk back when the star gets bigger. 

 

 

' **NGC 6803. This star is...'** they realized that whenever they touch a star,it grows bigger, and a box with information forms beside them. 

 

They play a little longer with the hologram, and flick the switch when they realize its really late.

 

They all have beatiful dreams of galaxy' and lightsabers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it♡


End file.
